


Warm Omens

by Moonliteshdow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliteshdow/pseuds/Moonliteshdow
Summary: Crowley's a bit cold... lucky he has a warm angel to follow around. Awkwardness ensues! (Post Armageddon't)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Warm Omens

‘For heaven’s _sake_ , Crowley!’  
  
Aziraphale spun around, and the large serpent following him had to slither to a stop. The demon drew his snake form up to face height with the angel and cast him a doleful gaze.  
  
The angel pursed his lips. ‘There is a perfectly good fire over there, Crowley. Why don’t you lie in front of it?’  
  
Crowley made no signs of leaving. He had been cold all day but if he followed his counterpart around the bookshop, it kept his body moving and less likely to slow down and sleep. His tongue flicked out, tasting the air.  
  
The angel sighed, closing his eyes dramatically.  
  
‘I really don’t know what’s gotten into you. Well, I just have a few books to reorder and then I’ll make us some cocoa?’  
  
The demon recoiled and hissed, slithering under one of the bookcases.  
  
Aziraphale nodded. He was used to Crowley’s food and drink aversions by now.  
  
The afternoon wore on, and a couple of would-be customers later, Aziraphale was scanning his precious books for signs of fingerprints, completely oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
‘Which ones were moved?’ Hissed a voice.  
  
The angel clutched his chest and looked up. A red-haired man in sunglasses was sitting atop of the next bookcase, his legs swaying.  
  
‘Oh... none really. Just a few smudges.’  
  
Crowley silently observed Aziraphale dusting the book cover. The blonde cast furtive glances at the demon until…  
  
‘Is there something...?’  
  
‘See the thing is, I’ve gone off fire a bit...’ announced Crowley, edging a little closer.  
  
Aziraphale blinked, wide blue eyes waiting for Crowley to continue. When he didn’t, the angel glanced at the warm log fire at the back of the shop, and his lips parted. The shadow of the flames _did_ seem to lick the walls…  
  
‘Ah.’  
  
Their eyes locked for moment, though Crowley’s were hidden behind his usual dark sunglasses. Then...  
  
‘Get down my dear, you’ll scuff the books.’  
  
Crowley grinned widely. He jumped down from the bookcase but misjudged his distance, landing right in the front of the angel.  
  
Aziraphale gasped, clutching the book to his chest. He likely would have stumbled backwards if it weren’t for a certain demon’s hands steadying his arms.  
  
‘Crowley!’ He breathed. ‘ _Do_ be more careful...’  
  
Silence. Crowley was making no move to let him go.  
  
Aziraphale cast a quick glance up before his long eyelashes fluttered down again. His cheeks were tinged pink. ‘Crowley…’  
  
Crowley swallowed thickly.

‘You can let me go?’ the angel said softly. He was suddenly glowing, generating waves of warmth and what was most likely something else.  
  
The cold, love-starved demon was hypnotised. And warmer, for the first time today. He edged closer and closed his eyes involuntarily…

A small squeak sounded and there was some wriggling. Crowley's hands were empty.

He turned to find Aziraphale straightening his waistcoat and clearing his throat business-like. ‘Right! Well… I… I’ll get you a blanket…’

‘Ngk... thanks.’

Crowley watched him hurry back up the aisle. He wouldn't tell him he no longer needed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're keeping safe everyone! I thought I'd post this bit of Good Omens fluff for you. It's been a while since I've written anything but I might continue it if anyone wants to read more :)


End file.
